Cycle de l'Héritage, Tome 5 alternatif
by DavianThule
Summary: Suite des aventures d'Eragon le Tueur d'Ombre. Le monde et les personnages sont à CP.
1. Chapitre 1

_**Salut à tous**_

Voici le premier chapitre de ma fic sur Ergaon.

Il s'agit d'une suite au quatrième tome.

Bonne lecture à tous.

 _ **SHUR'TUGAL !**_

Tome 5 de la série Eragon, écrit par DavianThule

 **Arrivée**

 _L_ _a Talíta_ voguait depuis plusieurs heures sur l'Edda. Le fleuve était bien plus long qu'Eragon l'imaginait, même s'il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question. De temps à autre, le bateau croisait un banc de poissons. Ces derniers intriguaient Eragon car ils n'avaient aucune nageoire et semblaient se déplacer par magie. Il le confia aux dragons :

« Ces poissons m'ont l'air agressifs », déclara-t-il.

C'est Umaroth qui répondit :

« Oui, ils le sont, mais ils n'attaqueront pas. Et même s'ils le faisaient, nous les anéantirions. »

« Oui, ne t'en fait pas Tueur d'ombre, un banc de poissons ne peut nous faire aucun mal », continua Lupusänghren, l'air amusé.

Et ils en restèrent là.

La plaine noire s'étendait aux yeux des deux héros et de leurs compagnons depuis le même temps. Rien ne laissait soupçonner qu'on n'en verrait le bout.

Eragon et Saphira étaient en plein désespoir. Les consolations des elfes et des dragons ne les aidaient pas, eux-mêmes n'étant pas au mieux de leur forme. Savoir que c'était pour le mieux des futurs dragonneaux et de leurs dragonniers n'y changeait rien. Tout ce qui constituait auparavant leur vie s'envolait. Depuis le début de l'exode, ils se plaignaient de la vie qu'ils auraient pu mener s'ils n'étaient pas partis. Et depuis le début, ils se réconfortaient et repassaient sans cesse dans leurs esprits tout l'Alagaësia dans l'espoir de trouver d'urgence un endroit où élever et instruire les dragonneaux et les dragonniers, ne nécessitant pas de s'exiler de leur royaume natal. Bien que, ils le savaient, et leurs compagnons le leur répétaient, ils avaient déjà cherché partout et leurs espoirs étaient restés vains.

La nuit finit par passer et avec elle, la plaine disparut aux yeux du groupe, remplacée par une jungle luxuriante sans trace d'habitat humain, elfe, nain, ou même urgal.

« Voilà des plus intrigants, constata Umaroth. À ma connaissance, cette forêt ne devrait pas exister. »

Eragon et Saphira commençaient à avoir faim.

Avec les elfes, le jeune dragonnier déballa les provisions tandis que Saphira partait chasser, accompagnée de certains Eldunarí.

La dragonne appréciait qu'Orik lui ait offert l'anneau magique. Cela lui permit de satisfaire amplement sa faim, ce qui n'aurait pas été le cas si cet anneau ne l'assistait pas.

Nourrir un dragon n'est pas tâche aisée, et le bijou permettait d'épargner les réserves de vivres pour les elfes et Eragon. Ils en auraient besoin, ceux-ci ne pouvaient pas encore s'autoalimenter, n'étant pas totalement installés dans la régions.

Percevant les pensées de Saphira, Eragon lui suggéra :

« Il faudrait lui donner un nom, à cet anneau. Tu ne crois pas ? »

« Oui, et changer sa couleur, je pense que le bleu lui irait mieux. »

« Pff, tu vois tout en bleu, je te rappelle. »

Constatant qu'il avait raison, Saphira marqua une pause, comme pour l'avouer.

Et elle émit un grognement.

« C'est vrai et alors ? »

Eragon avait suivi le fil du raisonnement de sa dragonne et fut amusé de l'entendre répliquer.

« Je rigole, de toute façon, ce n'est pas grave. Sinon, tu pensais à un nom en particulier ? »

« Eh bien... J'allais te le demandais alors... Peut-être Poignard Silencieux, ou Ornement Meurtrier, ou alors il y a Croc Furtif, puis aussi Sauveur D'Estomac Affamé... »

« Je vois. Tu veux vraiment l'appeler _Sauveur D'Estomac Affamé_ ? gloussa-t-il.

« Mais c'était juste une idée ! Pas besoin de te moquer de moi, tu n'aurais pas fais mieux ! »

« Tu me fais rire ! Bon j'arrête. Attend deux secondes... »

Il ne parla plus un instant, pendant lequel il chercha un nom qui pourrait plaire à Saphira.

Puis il reprit :

« Ah, je sais, j'ai trouvé, dit-il triomphalement, voilà : freadeni sindalithé.

Cela te plait-il ? »

« Oui ! C'est très bien, et en ancien langage, ça sonne bien mieux que dans la langue des humains ! »

« Tu as raison, chasseur fantôme, c'est pas terrible. Bon, ça c'est fait... »

Pendant sa chasse, Saphira transmettait par l'esprit tout ce qui l'entourait à Eragon, qui, lui-même, en informait ses compagnons.

Ainsi, ils purent commencer à s'accoutumer aux lieux et aux différentes bêtes.

Eragon, les elfes, et les dragons voyaient bien que la forêt n'était pas habité par qui que ce soit. Elle était bien plus sauvage que toutes celles qu'ils avaient vues auparavant. Son exubérance montrait l'abondance de sa richesse en tout point. Cette végétation massive, les conseils des anciens Eldunarí et l'anneau aidaient Saphira à ne pas se faire repérer par ses proies. Celles-ci, ne se rendaient compte qu'il y avait devant eux un prédateur qu'au moment où Saphira leur cassait la nuque. Aussi, Eragon ne fut pas surpris de voir arriver le dragon avec dans sa gueule des proies énormes.

« Je suis contente de ma chasse, le voyage m'a donné de l'appétit », dit Saphira l'air un peu moins malheureuse.

« Tu as bien suivi nos conseils Écaille Brillante », poursuivit Valdr.

\- Oui, et je vois que tu n'as pas capturé une petite bête, répondit Eragon, distrait.

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien... Tu sais, moi aussi je suis attristée par la perte de nos amis. Mais nous ne sommes pas seuls, Lupusänghren, les autres elfes et les Eldunarí nous ont accompagnés. Et puis il ne faut pas trop y penser. C'est mieux pour nos futurs élèves. Il faut juste qu'on trouve une occupation. Tu verras, ça passera. »

\- Merci, ça va aller. Bon, il faut se remettre en route, on ne va pas s'installer dans cette jungle.

« Non, mais peut-être qu'aux alentours, il y aurait des montagnes ou des A-pic ? », suggérèrent Umaroth et Glaedr, au vu de leur expérience.

\- Oui. Alors, allons-y !

« Seulement, vous semblez oublier quelque chose, comment allons nous transporter tout ce qui est sur le bateau ? Je ne peux pas tout porter », fit remarquer Saphira.

« Nous te donnerons un peu de notre force », continua Glaedr.

« Inutile, cela vous fatiguerait pour rien, et je pense encore être capable de voler un certain temps. »

« Si tu veux », continua Glaedr.

\- Eh bien, dans ce cas, conclut Eragon, je vais protéger le bateau avec des sorts, nous pourrons ensuite partir. Il me sera facile de le localiser une fois que l'on aura trouvé des montagnes.

Ce à quoi Saphira ajouta :

« Très bien, mais prenons quand même une partie des vivres et des affaires. Soyons prudents. »

\- Et nous, que ferons-nous ? demanda Lupusänghren au nom des elfes.

\- Vous surveillerez le bateau. Si vous le voulez bien.

\- Très bien Shur'tugal, répondirent les elfes.

\- Alors au boulot.

Eragon entreprit d'abord de lier des sorts à l'embarcation. L'un pour empêcher la coque de se briser, l'autre pour repousser tout ce qui approcherait du bateau. Pour cela, il s'aida de la sagesse et de la connaissance des Eldunarí, tous les événements des derniers mois ne lui ayant laissé que peu de temps pour approfondir sa connaissance de la magie. Puis il chargea sur le dos de Saphira plusieurs vivres, ustensiles, habits... Pendant ce temps, aidée de Glaedr et d'autres anciens, la dragonne lança son esprit en tous sens pour essayer de percevoir de la roche en énorme quantité, qui représenterait potentiellement une montagne. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps d'en trouver par l'esprit parce qu'Eragon avait fini son travail avant. Ils s'envolèrent donc, laissant _La Talíta_ aux mains des elfes et des sortilèges d'Eragon.

Vue du bas, la forêt paraissait immense. C'était aussi vrai vu du haut. Elle devait, estima Eragon, s'étendre sur plusieurs centaines d'hectares. Ils explorèrent dans toute son étendue la jungle et finirent par trouver à l'ouest, une chaîne de montagnes. Saphira fila comme une flèche vers les montagnes qui, en se rapprochant, dévoilaient de hauts arbres millénaires.

« Ces arbres ne devraient pas exister », songea Umaroth.

En les observant, Eragon eut le pressentiment qu'ils l'appelaient. Il en fît part à ses compagnons de voyage :

\- C'est bizarre, dit-il, j'ai l'impression que ces arbres m'attirent. Qu'ils m'appellent.

« Restons sur nos gardes, ces arbres qui t'appellent... je les entends aussi. Leur appel est si puissant... », conseilla Valdr.

« D'accord. Mais, alors que faisons-nous ? », demanda Saphira.

« Eh bien, répondit Glaedr sur un ton pensif, tentons une approche. Mais restons sur nos gardes. »

« Très bien, allons-y. »

« Nous vous soutiendrons si ces arbres passent à l'attaque », déclara Umaroth.

Ils projetèrent donc, soutenus par les Eldunarí, leurs consciences vers les arbres. Ceux-ci érigèrent d'abord des barrières aux limites de leurs esprits, ne comprenant pas qui était l'intrus. Les murs mentaux des arbres étaient indestructibles, ce qui étonna grandement Saphira et son dragonnier car ils n'avaient que rarement vu de semblables défenses.

Comprenant enfin qui venaient dans leurs esprits, les arbres abaissèrent leurs protections.

« Bonjour, nous t'appelions. Et tu es venu », dirent les arbres à l'unisson.

Le fait que ces arbres parlaient l'ancien langage ne fit qu'augmenter la méfiance de la communauté.

« Qui êtes-vous et que me voulez-vous ? », les interrogea Eragon, prudent.

« Nous ne te voulons aucun mal, et nous sommes pour cette région ce que sont les dragons pour la vôtre, c'est-à-dire les gardiens du monde. Cependant nous sommes des arbres et il nous est très difficile de nous déplacer, si ce n'est par la magie. Nous pouvons pousser notre esprit vers une distance presque infinie, et c'est ainsi que nous connaissons tes exploits.

Il y a une chose que tu dois savoir : il existe des créatures bien plus puissantes que ce fameux Galbatorix, cachées au plus profond de ce monde, elles représenteront une menace tant que tu resteras hors d'Alagaësia. Elles connaissent des notions en magie bien plus puissantes que le nom des noms. C'est pourquoi il faudra dans les années qui vont suivre que tu continues à apprendre la gramarie sous tous ses aspects. Méfie-toi de certaines créatures, je ne te dis pas leurs noms, car ils ont un pouvoir. J'espère que tu ne les rencontreras jamais. Et maintenant, écoute cette prophétie : Le jour où tu as l'audace de t'aventurer sur les plaines noires de Isetnofet Kasaros...

Valdr, le plus vieux dragon laissa paraître son effroi à l'appelle de ce nom, que seul Eragon remarqua, même s'il n'en dit mot.

...tu ne devras ni boire, ni manger durant trois jours, quoi qu'il t'en coûte. Si tu le fais, tu mourras, quelle que soit la magie qui te protège. Puisses-tu toujours te souvenir de ses paroles, maintenant part ! Nous nous reverrons si le destin le veut, adieu. »

Eragon et Saphira restèrent un moment abasourdis par le discours de l'arbre.

Ils partirent silencieusement, chacun mesurant ce qu'il leur avait dit.

« Je ne comprends pas, il existe une magie plus puissante que le nom des noms !? Et pourquoi ne pas boire sur cette plaine de... Cela me parait assez tiré par les cheveux », s'exclama la dragonne.

« C'est la plaine de Isetnofet Kasaros. Mais tu as raison, je suis sceptique. Nous en reparlerons plus tard », affirma Eragon, l'air songeur.

« Je ne me serais jamais attendu à entendre parler des arbres, renchérit Umaroth. Et je ne savais pas qu'ils existaient. Leur discours n'en est pas moins surprenant. Oui, il faudra y réfléchir... Ce genre de parole ne doit pas être prit à la légère, bien que nous ne connaissions pas nos interlocuteur. »

Et la conversation s'interrompit, même si chacun pensait toujours aux arbres.

Ils continuèrent leur exploration et finirent par trouver le meilleur endroit de la chaîne de montagnes. C'était l'emplacement idéal pour la mise en place du château. Il y avait assez de place pour l'édifice, aussi imposant puisse-t-il être, les lieux exposaient à celui qui s'y tenait une vue panoramique de toute la jungle et de la chaîne montagneuse.

« Je trouve ce plateau rocheux propice à notre projet, n'est-ce pas ? », interrogea Saphira.

« Oui, tu as raison, c'est parfait ! Je vais te décharger. »

« Vous oubliez qu'il se fait tard, et que nous n'avons toujours pas rejoint les elfes », protesta Umaroth.

« Ah c'est vrai ! »

« Alors petit homme, le reprit tendrement Saphira, dépêche toi de me décharger, et n'oublie pas de mettre des sorts de protection ici aussi. »

« Oui. »

« Très bien nous reviendrons demain », dit Glaedr.

Dès qu'Eragon eut fini, lui et Saphira s'envolèrent encore, cette fois-ci, vers l'embarcation.

Eragon fut étonné par la distance qui les séparait de la barque, ils avaient dû voyager sur une longue distance. Arrivé au bateau, il raconta aux elfes l'entrevue avec les arbres millénaires.

« Voilà quelque chose de bien curieux, dit Lupusänghren. »

Et ensemble, ils montèrent un camp de fortune pour dormir près du bateau. Saphira s'installa dans le petit espace d'herbe au pied du camp. La nuit fut courte pour tous. Ils se levèrent à l'aube et dès qu'ils se furent préparés, ils partirent vers le plateau montagneux.

Saphira emporta le reste des affaires, alors que, les elfes, ne pouvant monter sur son dos, puisaient dans leurs forces et dans celle des Eldunarí pour s'envoler.

Le trajet était épuisant. En effet, une fois arrivés en haut du mont, ils se reposèrent un moment avant de se remettre en état de travailler.

Quand ils arrivèrent, il n'était que neuf heures.

Eragon mit la moitié de son énergie dans Aren, le seul souvenir qui lui restait de Brom.

Subitement, il tressaillit, comme si quelqu'un avait prononcé son vrai nom.

« Qui a-t-il ? », lui demanda Saphira, bien qu'elle puisse lire la réponse dans son esprit.

« Je crois que quelqu'un a prononcé mon vrai nom. »

« Tu veux en parler à Umaroth et aux autres anciens ? »

« Non, ça ira, la rassura-t-il. Je le dirais si je pense en avoir besoin. »

« Tu m'inquiète, à chaque fois que je te laisse seul, il t'arrive quelque chose. »

« Et ? »

« Voila que même quand je suis là tu te fourres dans des ennuis pas possible ! Eragon ! C'était quand même ton vrai nom ! »

« Oui, je sais, mais tu n'as pas besoin de me hurler dessus. »

Eragon sentait que Saphira se mettait en colère, ce qui ne le réjouissait pas, car la dragonne avait un fort caractère.

« Quoi ! »

Et Saphira s'emballa.

« Je vais t'attacher à mon dos et je ne te libérerais que lorsque le château sera construit », déclara-elle en grondant mentalement.

«Non, ça ne servirai à rien, dit-il en secouant la tête, c'est moi qui encadreras le chantier. Comment le ferais-je si je reste accroché à ton dos ? »

« Ce n'est pas un argument, je pourrais très bien me mettre sur mes pattes arrières pour que tu sois droit le temps que tu donnes les instructions. »

« Tu crois franchement que je ne me limiterais qu'à donner des ordres ?

Je vais aussi aider à transporter les matériaux, à les assembler... Sinon, pour qui me prendraient-ils ? Et puis, franchement, je n'aime pas rester sans rien faire quand les autres s'activent, ça me gêne et tu le sais. En plus, je ne suis plus un petit garçon. »

« Mais... râla Saphira, exaspérée, décidément, il n'y a rien à faire pour toi. »

Et elle rompit leur lien mental avant de s'en aller quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin.

Sans parler de leur conversion à qui que ce soit, ils se ré-intéressèrent au monde qui les entourait.

Les elfes, Eragon, et Saphira entassèrent toutes les affaires en un endroit bien précis, pour ne prendre que le minimum de place possible. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, Glaedr prit la parole.

« Nous voilà dans une impasse, je suppose que ni vous, dit-il en tournant sa conscience vers les elfes, et ni vous, Eragon et Saphira, ne vous y connaissez en architecture ? »

« Si, moi je m'y connais un peu...», débuta l'un des elfes.

« Peut-être mais tu ne sais pas édifier un château, je me trompe ? », l'interrompit Glaedr d'un ton cassant.

« Non, je ne le sais pas », balbutia l'elfe.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, les interrompit Umaroth, les siècles que nous, les Eldunarí, venons de traverser nous ont donnés un certain savoir dans tous les arts. Nous avons participé à la construction de nombreux châteaux.

Et nous le mettrons, si vous le souhaitez, à votre service. »

« Merci, votre aide sera précieuse. Cependant, je ne sais pas si nous sommes assez préparés pour commencer la bâtisse.»

« Tu devrais, imposa Glaedr, entrer en méditation comme tu l'as appris avec Oromis, cela te renseignera sur les bêtes qui nous entourent et c'est aussi un bon entraînement. Tu n'en as pas eu depuis un certain temps. »

« Si vous le voulez Ebrithil », soupira Eragon.

« Dans ce cas, avertit Saphira, je pars explorer les environs. »

Et Saphira partit, le laissant seul. De son côté, Eragon s'installa confortablement sur le sol du plateau rocheux et lança son esprit en tous sens, essayant de jauger la puissance des esprits qui l'encerclaient. Il repéra d'innombrables insectes ainsi qu'autant d'animaux et de plantes. Aussi, fut-il étonné par la capacité mentale de certaines plantes : Les unes, comme il pu l'observer, utilisaient cette force pour dominer d'autres plantes ; les autres, elles, formaient des symbioses avec de minuscules êtres, sans doute des champignons. Il écouta la nature comme son maître lui avait appris et récupéra ainsi pendant plusieurs heures des informations sur ce qui l'entourait. De temps à autre, Eragon effleurait la conscience d'un de ses compagnons de voyage. Il s'attristait quand il tombait sur l'esprit d'un des Eldunarí fous, il émanait d'eux des ondes des souffrances que l'ancien roi leur avait infligées.

Saphira revint pendant sa contemplation. Le voyant, elle ne lui dit mot mais ce tourna vers les Eldunarí et leur dit qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué de particulier, à part deux animaux qui semblaient la vouloir entre leurs crocs.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Bjartskular, la rassura Umaroth, même si elles sont plus fortes que toi, elles ne peuvent rien contre nous. »

« Je n'ai pas dis que je m'inquiétai, je vous ai juste rapporté l'information », répliqua-t-elle dans l'espoir de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas aussi faible qu'il l'imaginait.

Tous se turent.

Il était déjà tard quand Eragon conclut sa méditation. Il avait les membres tout endoloris, car il n'avait qu'à peine remué. Il se releva et étira ses bras. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Saphira, couché un peu plus loin, et puis aux elfes, qui étaient en plein entraînement. Dès qu'ils le virent, ceux-ci le saluèrent et reprirent leurs exercices.

« Alors petit, qu'as-tu appris d'intéressant ? », s'enquit Glaedr.

Il fit signe aux elfes, à Saphira qui entendait déjà, et aux autres Eldunarí d'écoutait.

« J'ai appris bien des choses sur cette forêt, commença le dragonnier. »

Les elfes vinrent à lui et s'assirent. Eragon fit de même.

Il instruisit tout le monde sur ce qu'il avait appris. Il leur expliqua que la forêt semblait paisible de jour, mais était mortelle pour quiconque dormait en son sein, à cause des bêtes nocturnes qu'elle habitait. Certaines d'entre elles, tout comme les Fanghurs, paralysant leurs proies avant de les manger.

Quand il eut fini son récit, Saphira se remit sur ses pattes :

« Qu'elles essaient toujours de me paralyser, grogna-t-elle en bombant le poitrail, je les déchiquetterais. »

« Je n'en doute pas », pouffa Eragon.

« Tueur d'Ombres, commença Lupusänghren en se relevant, vite imité par tous les elfes, quand commencerons-nous la construction du château ? Si cette forêt est aussi hostile la nuit que tu le prétends, nous ne pourrons pas dormir indéfiniment à la belle étoile. »

« La question que soulève Lupusänghren est digne d'intérêt, reconnut gravement Umaroth, même si nous, les Eldunarí n'avons pas de corps et sommes cachés du monde, il ne faut pas traîner. »

« Oui Ebrithil, répliqua Eragon en se mettant sur ses jambes. Mais savons-nous où trouver toutes les ressources nécessaires ? Non. Et il est déjà tard pour commencer, je vous ai dit que la jungle était malveillante la nuit. »

« C'est vrai. Nous ne les avons pas. Soit.»

Umaroth retira son esprit de la conversion, sans doute pour calmer les Eldunarí fous, qui s'agitaient. Les elfes ne disaient mots ni ne bougeaient.

« Eh bien, Eragon, commença Glaedr, je veux que tu t'entraînes. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as vaincu Galbatorix que tu ne dois pas continuer ta formation inachevée. Tu vas faire un duel avec les elfes. »

Glaedr et Eragon se tournèrent vers les elfes, les regardant l'un après l'autre.

« Je me porte volontaire », les interrompit Nariel, le plus puissant mage après le défunt Wyrden.

« Merci elfe », lui dit Glaedr.

Avant le combat, chacun passa son épée dans une couverture d'enchantement. Celles-ci faisaient en sorte qu'aucune des deux lames ne soit aiguisée. Ainsi, les coups qui normalement devraient être fatals ne l'étaient pas. De plus, ils mirent sur eux-mêmes un bouclier magique qui atténuerait les chocs.

« Parfait, reprit Glaedr. Mettez vous en position... Allez-y! »

Nariel chargea Eragon et lança une attaque gracieuse mais puissante vers l'épaule du garçon. Celui-ci la para d'une torsion du poignet et enchaîna deux coups d'épée orientés vers la cuisse droite de Nariel, immédiatement contrecarrés par l'elfe.

« Il est plus rapide et habile que moi, songea Eragon, il faut que je le prenne par surprise. »

Profitant d'un moment d'inattention, Nariel abattit son arme dans l'avant-bras

d'Eragon. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de dévier le coup ni de le parer mais il parvint à réduire son impact. Ce qui le déséquilibra. L'elfe saisit cette opportunité et lança son épée vers la cheville du dragonnier, qui tomba, se remit d'un bond sur ses pieds et chargea. Il tenta un coup vers la tête de son adversaire, non-protégée. Surpris, Nariel l'évita de justesse et Eragon lui faucha les jambes. L'elfe s'écroula, privé de tout appui.

Comme un éclair, Eragon plaça Brisingr à un centimètre de son cou.

Le combat avait duré seulement quelques secondes, et Eragon se félicitait d'avoir vaincu son adversaire. Depuis quelques temps, quand il sortait d'un combat contre les elfes, il n'était plus le seul à compter ses bleus.

Glaedr grogna, le combattant elfe n'était pas au même niveau qu'Eragon.

« Tu es plus fort que prévu, dit-il.

Il resta muet un instant et reprit :

Mais tu vas tout de même réitérer...»

«Mais... d'accord », grommela Eragon.

Et l'assaut recommença. Aussi acharnés que la première fois, les partenaires de combat se rouèrent de coups, bien que protégés par les sorts mis sur les épées.

Tantôt c'était Nariel qui prenait l'avantage sur Eragon, tantôt c'était l'inverse.

Eragon para les coups adverses avec ses meilleures bottes. L'elfe faisait de même. Tous regardaient, quand tout à coup, Eragon sentit une lame glaciale pénétrer sa conscience. Il comprit soudain pourquoi le dragon avait ordonné un autre combat. Celui-ci comptait attaquer sur le plan mental, forçant le garçon à maintenir une agression physique _et_ psychique. La cadence de l'épée d'Eragon ralentit. Oppressé par Glaedr, il commençait à perdre l'avantage qu'il avait sur Nariel : plus de coups arrivaient à destination. Il savait que Glaedr ne mettait pas le dixième de sa puissance contre lui, cependant, se concentrer sur deux combats à la fois, c'était trop. Le dragonnier chancelait, et sa garde n'était plus aussi efficace que lors du combat précédent.

Il tint bon malgré tout plus d'une minute, avant de tomber et de se retrouver avec la lame de son adversaire sous le menton.

Il capitula.

« C'est bien, le rassura l'Eldunarí, tu as su tenir une minute opposé à deux attaques différentes. Je ne doute pas de ta puissance et de ta technique, mais l'endurance et la pratique te manquent, tu n'as pas assez d'expérience, et dans ce genre de combat, mieux vaut en avoir, plus que dans tous les autres. »

\- Oui Tueur d'Ombre, tu as bien tenu, siffla Lupusänghren. Comme le disait Glaedr, la pratique te manque, voila tout.

Ces compliments remontèrent le moral à Eragon. Sa victoire sur Galbatorix avait fait monter l'estime qu'il avait de lui-même. Et son ego avait pris un coup suite à l'échec qu'il venait d'essuyer.

\- Merci, bredouilla-t-il.

« Encore », imposa l'ancien.

Le lendemain, ce fut Saphira qui prit le rôle de coq qui chante. En effet, à part regarder et conseiller Eragon lors de ses entraînements, elle n'avait rien fait de spécial. Elle n'était donc pas fatiguée.

Se repérant grâce au soleil, elle sût qu'il était très tôt, et entreprit d'aller chasser.

Quand elle revint, le soleil était bien avancé mais seuls les elfes étaient réveillés.

Elle lança son esprit vers Eragon.

« Petit homme », confia-t-elle tendrement.


	2. Chapitre 2

2

Le retour au pays

Arya revint sur le dos de Fírnen. La nuit était bien avancée.

Près de la berge, Roran était en larmes. En larmes de tristesse et de fureur. De tristesse car il voyait son frère partir pour ne jamais revenir, et de fureur envers ce destin si dur que sa famille et lui subissaient. Jamais il n'aurait pensé devenir guerrier, lui qui au départ n'était qu'un simple fils de fermier.

Tout ça avait commencé avec la mort de son père Garrow, suivit de l'enlèvement de Katrina par les immondes Ra'zac. Ensuite, après tant de péripéties, lui-même et Eragon l'avait retrouvés saine et sauve. En revanche, ce n'était pas le cas du boucher. Eragon l'avait vu mort, les yeux arrachés. Bien que Roran ne l'eût que peu apprécié, cela l'avait attristé : c'était tout de même le père de sa bien-aimée. Et maintenant voila qu'Eragon aussi partait, le laissant seul avec Katrina et leur bébé.

Il y avait avec lui des centaines de nains, dont leur roi Orik, mais ils ne faisaient aucun bruit.

À y voir leurs têtes, on aurait dit que Isidar Mithrim, l'étoile de Saphir, était encore tombée, et que cette fois-ci, ceux-ci n'auraient pas le loisir de la revoir entière et resplendissante.

De certains endroits montaient des plaintes qui ne se verraient jamais réconforter. Plusieurs nains sanglotaient des « Tueur d'Ombre », des « Eragon », et aussi des « Argetlam », dans l'espoir de le voir revenir.

Arya sentait les larmes lui brouiller la vue, mais ne faisait rien pour les essuyer, la mine triste.

Fírnen, quant à lui, n'était pas aussi attristé que son dragonnier. Il n'avait rencontré Eragon qu'une seule fois, et ne le connaissait pas assez bien pour que son départ lui fasse de la peine. Il le regrettait un peu, sans plus, car les pensées et les émotions d'Arya l'affectaient.

Il lisait en elle une amitié profonde pour le garçon, pas de l'attirance, de l'affection.

Roran repartit sur Cuaroc deux heures après le départ de son cousin, se dirigeant vers Ellesméra où séjournait sa femme et sa fille. De Hedarth, il longea l'Edda. Sur sa route, il croisa trois hommes vêtus de noir. Bizarrement, ceux-ci avaient recouvert leurs têtes d'un bandeau épais, ne laissant entrevoir que leurs yeux profondément rouges.

Il tressaillit lorsque ces yeux rouges sang le fixèrent fortement.

Il eût comme l'impression d'avoir déjà rencontré des personnages de même apparence.

Aussi fut-il heureux de voir les douteux personnages passer leur chemin.

Il arriva au soleil levant dans les alentours de Ceris. Son cheval étant épuisé, il resta dans la ville. Il utilisa une des pierres précieuses qu'Eragon lui avait offertes pour s'acheter une cotte de maille. « C'est la meilleur qualité de haubert que vous pourrez trouver à Ceris. Elle protège même les articulations, grâce à un rembourrage de peau de Fanghur », avait dit l'armurier.

Roran abandonna la ville le soir, au crépuscule. Deux jours plus tard, il arrivait à Sílthrim.

Depuis qu'il avait quitté Ceris, Roran n'avait pas dormi. Cuaroc était épuisé, et à chaque pas il haletait. Roran se donna donc deux jours pour reprendre des forces. Étrangement, même à Sílthrim, aucun restaurant ne proposait, dans un des plats, de la viande.

Il le savait à Ellesméra pour y avoir résidé. « Sans doute que les elfes sont végétariens ici aussi », songea-t-il, bien qu'il n'en comprenait pas la raison.

De Sílthrim, il longea la lisière Sud du Du Weldenvarden et arriva le soir du cinquième jour de voyage à Kirtan.

Comme à la ville précédente, il s'arrêta une demi-journée, ce qui lui laissa le temps de rassembler des provisions pour la dernière ligne droite vers Ellesméra.

Roran avait remarqué que plus il se rapprochait d'une ville elfique, plus les plantes et en particulier les arbres prenaient des allures et des formes étranges, comme si quelqu'un les avait remodelés. Le phénomène était de plus en plus identifiable à mesure que Roran s'approchait de la capitale elfique. Certains arbres avaient sur leur tronc des runes gravées, sans signification pour lui.

« Encore quelque chose que je ne comprends pas », soupira-t-il.

Ellesméra apparut aux yeux du voyageur une semaine après son départ de Hedarth.

Katrina accourut à l'instant même où Roran passait la grande porte de la cité.

Elle l'embrassa vigoureusement, heureuse de le voir revenir, après plusieurs longs jours qui avaient parus pour Katrina une éternité.

Dès qu'ils se séparèrent, Roran demanda :

\- Comment vas-tu ? Vu comme tu es arrivée, je suppose que ça va.

\- Oui, sourit-elle, ça va. Tu m'as manqué.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

\- Alors, quand Eragon est-il parti ?

\- Ah, renifla-t-il, il a quitté l'Alagaësia il a déjà sept jours.

\- On ne le reverra jamais, sanglota-t-elle.

\- Oui, c'est triste.

\- Quand es-tu parti de Hedarth ?

\- Il a sept jours, en même temps qu'Eragon.

« Décidément, voyager à dos de dragon est bien plus rapide », constata Roran.

Il reprit :

\- Et toi, comment se fait-il que tu sois venu vers moi aussi vite ?

\- Ah ! J'avais demandé aux sentinelles de m'avertir quand tu arriverais. Et voila, je suis là.

\- Ah ok. Mais, où est Ismira ?

\- Hein ?

\- Où est Ismira ?

Roran commençait à paniquer, depuis que lui et Katrina discutaient, il n'avait même pas remarqué que son bébé manqué à l'appel.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-elle, Ismira est dans la maison, en train de dormir, et les elfes veillent sur elle.

Roran se détendit.

\- Eh bien on va la voir ? Cela fait plus d'une semaine que je ne l'aie pas vu.

\- Si tu veux. En plus, elle a un peu grandi.

Et le jeune couple s'en alla vers leur maison de séjour.

Pendant ce temps, Orik et les centaines de nains présents repartaient vers les montagnes des Beors au lever du soleil. Le déplacement de tous les nains produisait un brouhaha énorme.

Ceux-ci plongeaient directement dans les montagnes en suivant l'Âz Ragni vers Farthen Dûr. Heureusement pour eux, ils avaient apporté, en prévision du retour, des vivres en grande quantité. Car, pour nourrir autant de monde, il le fallait.

Le voyage dura trois jours, en ne s'arrêtant à chaque nuit pas plus de quatre heures. Quand la masse arriva enfin au bout du fleuve, elle se divisa en trois groupes : Certains nains continuaient tout droit jusqu'à Farthen Dûr, d'autres partaient vers le Sud-est à Galfni, tandis que les derniers s'en allaient à Tarnag.

\- Au revoir mes frères, avait dit Orik.

Les nains se séparèrent silencieusement, aucun d'entre eux ne s'était remis de la perte d'Eragon le Tueur d'Ombre.

Arya, elle, ne repartit pas vers son royaume : Elle s'envola sur le dos de Fírnen droit vers Ilirea, où elle comptait voir Nasuada.

En vu du désert qu'elle et son dragon devrait traverser, elle avait emporté des vivres pour trois jours. Les marchands avaient été étonnés des choix d'Arya sur la nourriture. Celle-ci était très pointilleuse sur ce qu'elle ingérait : Elle ne s'était procuré de la viande que pour Fírnen.

Malgré les restrictions d'Arya, les marchands n'arrêtaient pas d'insister en lui disant que leur viande était la meilleure.

Elle réussi tout de même, et au bout d'une demi-heure, à les convaincre que ces morceaux ne l'intéressaient pas.

« Hedarth est la ville marchande de mon peuple et des nains, mais les commerçants ne semblent rien connaître à nos traditions », remarqua Arya.

Après plusieurs heures de voyage, les importantes dunes de sables qui constituaient le désert du Hadarac apparurent aux yeux d'Arya et de Fírnen, remplaçant toute trace de verdure.

Le désert révélait de petits cactus de ci delà éparpillés sur la plaine stérile.

De temps en temps, le dragonnier et le dragon croisaient des Pheregros.

Petites créatures bipèdes et carnivores, elles étaient dépourvues de membres antérieurs développés, et leur immense queue était disproportionnée par rapport au reste de leur corps. En effet, celle-ci mesurait six fois l'abdomen de la bête. Une si longue queue permettait à ces animaux d'attraper leurs proies en l'utilisant comme lasso, et comme fouet pour la tuer.

Arya sentit dans l'esprit du dragon que celui-ci aurait bien voulu ronger les os des petites bêtes.

« Ils ont l'air succulents, et je les verrais bien entre mes crocs », dit Fírnen en se léchant les babines.

« Oui, plaisanta-t-elle, mais je ne crois pas que eux se voient entre tes crocs. »

Le dragon mit un moment à répondre, comme s'il cherchait un moyen de les avoir.

« Tu dois avoir raison, mais quand même, répliqua-t-il, je les veux. »

Arya sourit.

« Ils pourraient se défendre et... »

« Qu'ils essayent, rugit-il, et je prendrais plus de plaisir à les tuer. »

« Si tu veux vraiment les dévorer, fais attention à leur queue. »

« Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

Et Fírnen piqua en vrille vers les animaux à la vitesse de l'éclair.

En tout, il y en avait cinq. Rapidement mais silencieusement, le dragon enleva l'un d'eux en l'attrapant par les serres. Affolés, les autres créatures se sauvèrent, piaillant dans tous les sens. Leur cri était rauque.

Fírnen les laissa partir, et croqua tout entier celle qu'il avait attrapé.

Arya et le dragon se remirent ensuite en route, presque à mi-chemin entre Hedarth et Ilirea.

Peu de temps après, le cœur magnétique du désert se présenta devant Fírnen et Arya. De moyenne montagne le constituait.

Le centre du désert était le signe que les deux compagnons étaient enfin à mi-chemin d'Ilirea.

Cela les rassura car la fatigue se faisait sentir, et le voyage avait commencé depuis plus d'une journée.

C'était une épreuve pour Fírnen, le jeune dragon n'avait encore jamais traversé dans toute sa superficie le désert du Hadarac.

Ils s'arrêtèrent en milieu de la première nuit, sous l'ombre d'un rocher assez massif, qui permettait à Fírnen de s'y glisser en entier.

De là, Arya fit remonter pour son dragon une mare d'eau à la surface, se réservant la gourde, bien trop petite pour le dragon.

Une remontée de tristesse jaillit dans l'esprit de l'elfe.

\- Ah Eragon, dit-elle avant de prononcé son vrai nom à voix basse.

\- Jamais plus nous nous reverrons, sanglota-t-elle. Tu étais pour moi un grand ami.

Ils ne dormirent que quelques heures, avant de repartir pour une journée de voyage sous le soleil aveuglant.

Vers la fin de journée, la vue d'Ilirea redonna à Fírnen l'énergie qui lui permit de piquer sur la cité à vitesse fulgurante.

\- Jörmundur ! appela Nasuada.

\- Oui madame ? répondit celui-ci.

\- Fais entrer le seigneur Thorsten.

\- Très bien madame.

Le seigneur arriva la tête haute dans la salle du trône.

Il était habillé d'une majestueuse tunique couleur rubis surmontée du blason de son fief. Sur le blason trônait devant un fond bleu azur une magnifique colombe couronnée de laurier. Le blason était fait de façon à se que la lumière ambiante mette en valeur certaines plumes de l'oiseau et lui donne ainsi l'aspect de l'or.

Il s'agenouilla devant la reine.

\- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue, dit calmement Nasuada.

\- Et je vous salue, répondit l'autre en s'agenouillant, ma reine.

Elle fit signe à tout le monde de se retirer, la laissant seule avec Thorsten.

\- Sais-vous pourquoi je vous ai convoqué ?

\- Oui, je le sais.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous augmenté les taxes envers les paysans de votre comté ?

J'ai entendu dire que les cinq couronnes d'or que j'avais offertes à chaque noble et chaque paysan ont fini dans vos caisses. Est-ce vrai ? Je préfère que vous vous exprimiez vous même.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais cet argent à directement servi à la construction d'un moulin et d'un château, que je mettrais au service des paysans.

Sa voix était d'un ton égal, qui ne laissait rien paraître de ses émotions.

\- Leur avez-vous demandé, à ses paysans, s'ils voulaient un château et un moulin ? Ces couronnes étaient destinées à l'usage qu'ils leur réservaient. Et non pas à la mise en place d'un chantier, s'ils ne le voulaient pas.

La voix de Nasuada était de plus en plus rigide.

\- j'en conviens, mais...

\- Oui ? le coupa-t-elle d'un ton de mise en garde.

\- Non, rien...

\- Ce fameux château et ce moulin, sont-ils construits ?

Le seigneur hocha la tête.

\- Dans ce cas, vous rendrez à tous ceux que vous avez rançonnés les cinq couronnes qui leur appartiennent et vous leur ferez don d'une autre couronne, en guise de pénitence.

L'homme se raidit.

\- Mais, comment pourrais-je dans ce cas financer le projet, déjà achevé ?

Je n'ai pas les fonts nécessaires, dit-il d'un ton amer.

\- Je suis sûr que vous trouverez un moyen, même sans le soutien des paysans.

Maintenant, vous pouvez disposer, j'ai d'autres affaires qui requièrent mon attention.

\- Au revoir ma reine.

Là-dessus, ils se quittèrent.

« Il n'a même pas demandé l'avis de son peuple avant de le taxer autant, il ne dirige pas de la même façon que moi », songea Nasuada.

Tandis qu'elle réglait une autre injustice, une sentinelle vint à elle :

\- Excuser moi, je voulais juste vous dire que la reine Arya arrive.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, on pouvait voir sur son visage de la surprise.

Mais une seconde plus tard, son impassibilité habituelle revint.

\- Très bien, faites lui savoir que je suis en audience, je l'en informerai dès que je serais libre.

\- Entendu, répondit la sentinelle, avant de faire une révérence et de s'en aller.

Nasuada retourna la tête vers l'homme qui avait commis un abus de pouvoir.

\- Donc, où en étions-nous...

Fírnen atterri dans la cour du palace royal.

Arya descendu gracieusement du dos de Fírnen. Elle salua les soldats postés à proximité. Ceux-ci s'empressèrent de lui retourner le salut, mal à l'aise et effrayés par Fírnen derrière elle. Et un instant après, une sentinelle sentit sur elle peser le regard du dragon, et elle blêmit. Le dragon avait juste entendu à travers l'esprit de l'homme d'arme un magicien, celui-ci informait l'homme qu'il devait conduire la reine elfe auprès de Nasuada.

\- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, dit-il d'un ton tremblant.

De là, il entraîna l'elfe dans de tumultueux couloirs. Chacun d'entre eux présentant une caractéristique lui étant propre. Le palace comportait un assortiment de pièces sans fin. Pratiquement toutes les portes donnant sur les allées étaient ouvertes, dévoilant l'intérieur des bureaux, et chacun était paré d'ornements en tout genre.

Mais certaines décorations n'allaient pas avec le bureau en lui-même.

Au bout de plusieurs allées, ils débouchèrent enfin sur la salle du trône, que personne n'aurait pu manquer s'il était passé devant.

Nasuada était en audience avec une personne inconnue, et elle semblait régler un quelconque problème.

\- ... Et j'espère ne plus jamais entendre parler de vous, ou je serais obligée de vous punir d'une façon bien moins conciliante.

Dès qu'elle les vu, elle en fini rapidement avec l'homme et se tourna vers Arya.

\- Bonjour Drottning Arya, dit-elle en se levant, quelle est la raison de ta visite ?

L'elfe avança dans las salle est posa selon la tradition deux doigts à sa bouche.

\- Toutes mes salutations, Nasuada fille d'Ajihad. Je suis venue pour que tu me donne ton accord sur la date où je partirais chez les nains et les urgals, pour chercher les dragonniers suivants.

Pendant un instant, Nasuada parut saisis : Elle ne pensait pas qu'Arya lui demandât son avis sur cette date.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me questionne sur le sujet, étant donné que ce sera toi qui conduira les œufs. Mais j'en suis tout de même contente.

Donc quand penses-tu commencer ?

\- Je débuterais la tâche d'ici un mois, le temps qu'il faudra, je pense, à mon peuple comme à celui des nains et des urgals pour se remettre de la guerre.

\- C'est une sage décision. Cependant, je crois que les urgals se remettent plus vite d'une bataille que les autres races. Leur peuple est de nature belliqueuse.

Tu pourrais traverser le territoire des urgals avec les œufs dès demain, le temps que les nains reprennent une vie normale. Ainsi, rien ne te presseras.

\- J'en conviens. Néanmoins, je ne suis pas prête et il me reste plusieurs dossiers à mettre au point avant toute chose. Moi aussi, je suis reine.

\- Et dans une semaine ?

\- Peux-tu attendre, le temps que je le vérifie ?

Arya contacta l'un de ses conseillers restés au Du Weldenvarden, lui rapportant la question de la reine.

\- J'ai contacté mes conseillers, et la réponse est oui, normalement.

\- Donc, c'est fait, acheva Nasuada, tout en parcourant quelques documents.

Fírnen n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Si, il est seulement partit chasser. En ce moment, il essaie de capturer un daim décidément rebelle à sa capture.

Arya fut étonnée qu'elle se soucis de Fírnen.

\- Alors, dit-elle l'air rabattu, Eragon est parti.

C'était un simple constat, bien qu'on lisait dans sa voix une grande tristesse.

\- Oui, avec Saphira, les Eldunarí, ainsi qu'une vingtaine des miens.

\- Ah ! Tout allait si bien, Eragon allait régler le problème des magiciens ! Et voila qu'il vient me dire qu'il part. Que faire ? Je ne peux pas te demander de prendre la tête du groupe de magicien.

Arya, sentant qu'elle ne pourrait pas répondre et que le sujet dérivait, attendit que Nasuada se calme.

\- Excuse-moi, dit la souveraine humaine, je ne me sens pas dans mon assiette.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit Arya, avant de changer de sujet. Vanir, l'ambassadeur entre nos deux peuples m'a fait savoir que la plupart des villes sous la domination de l'empire ont été libéré des serments de fidélités. J'ai aussi entendu dire que tu as donné à chaque homme et chaque femme du royaume cinq couronnes d'or. Est-ce vrai ?

\- Oui, j'ai employé les richesses que nous avons trouvées pour nourrir mes hommes et rebâtir les défenses des cités de l'empire. Le reste m'a justement servi à allouer celles-ci à chacun de mes sujets.

\- J'approuve ta décision. Après cette époque de conflit, le monde a besoin de retrouver ses repères, et l'argent peut parfois être un remède à la pauvreté du pays ces dernières années.

\- Bon, dis Nasuada en se levant du siège où elle était assise, ma journée est encore chargée, nous sommes à la sortie d'une guerre, et je dois en conséquence te quitter. Tu peux, bien sûr, si tu le souhaite, rester, un appartement te sera fourni, mais je ne pourrais pas te tenir compagnie.

\- Non, je ne pense pas m'éterniser, je pars tout de suite.

\- À bientôt, alors.

Arya quitta la salle et fut interceptée par un étranger.

\- Voulez-vous que je vous raccompagne à votre dragon, qui est revenu depuis quelques temps ou souhaitez-vous restez ? Si oui, je vous montre le chemin jusqu'à vos logements.

\- Non merci, je pars de suite, et je sais où est Fírnen.

\- Qui ça ? s'enquit l'étranger.

\- Mon dragon, répondit-elle d'un ton las.

Arya abandonna le garde et se dirigea vers la sortie. Comme à l'allée, elle traversa les immenses couloirs et retrouva l'endroit où elle et Fírnen avaient atterri.

Sur le chemin, elle rencontra plusieurs personnes lui tenant les mêmes propos que l'homme rencontré à la sortie de la salle du trône. Ces individus ne l'embêtaient plus qu'autres choses tant ils la ralentissaient. Elle mit en conséquence plus d'une heure avant de voir Fírnen.

Arya le rejoint et ils s'envolèrent tout droit vers le Du Weldenvarden.

« Je suis heureux de te revoir. Tu es parti longtemps », ajouta-t-il avec appréhension, comme si l'idée ne lui plaisait pas.

« Oui, moi aussi, je suis contente. Nasuada m'a exposé les derniers événements.

Je trouve qu'elle a agit avec sagesse, le peuple sera avec elle à l'avenir. »

« Ah, et quelle date avez- vous choisi ? »

« Dans une semaine, une fois que j'aurais fini toutes les tâches qui m'incombent en tant que reine des elfes. Nous commencerons à traverser le territoire urgal. »

« Pourquoi les urgals et non pas les nains ? »

« C'est le peuple qui met, selon Nasuada et moi-même, le moins de temps pour se remettre d'une guerre. »

« Ah bon. Décidément, se plaignit-t-il, il y a énormément de chose à connaître pour survivre dans ce monde. »

« Tu es encore jeune, c'est normal que tu ne connaisses qu'un moindre peu de chose. »

« Si tu le dit. »

Le soleil brûlait tandis que Fírnen traversait une fois de plus le désert du Hadarac. Mais heureusement, à l'aurore du matin suivant, il était remplacé par la forêt florissante et verdoyante du Du Weldenvarden, le pays des elfes.

« Allez ! s'encouragea Fírnen, épuisé. Plus qu'une journée de vol et je pourrais me reposer à mon aise. »

« Je peux te prêter de la force, si tu veux. »

« Non, c'est bon, je suis exténué mais s'il le faut, et il le faut, je pourrais tenir. »

« Comme tu veux. »

Au bout d'un moment, ils aperçurent sur leur droite, l'entrée de Kirtan, signe que moins d'une demi-journée les séparait d'Ellesméra.

Et peu à peu, la ville se déroba de leur champ de vision.

Cette demi-journée parut comme la plus longue partie de leur chemin. Arya était fatiguée et Fírnen haletait. De plus, les vents ne leur étaient pas favorables.

Ceux-ci étaient à contre-sens, augmentant la difficulté de voler.

Finalement, Ellesméra ouvra ses portes aux voyageurs pendant la nuit.

\- Atra esterni ono thelduin, dit la sentinelle en posant deux doigts sur sa bouche.

\- Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr, répondit la reine.

\- Un du evarinya ono varda, couronna la vigie.

\- Alors, quel est ton nom ?

\- On me dénomme Lothiël, ma reine.

\- Heureux de te connaître Lothiël, comment se porte le royaume, en mon absence ?

Le visage tout souriant de l'elfe s'assombrit.

\- Les choses n'empirent pas, mais il reste beaucoup d'affaires à régler.

\- Merci de m'en avoir informé. Je pars de suite dans mon bureau.

Arya, suivi de près par Fírnen, traversa les rues de la cité elfique.

Sur son passage, les elfes s'inclinaient. Elle ressentait une certaine satisfaction dans l'esprit du jeune dragon, à mesure que les gens sr courbaient.

« Tu n'es pas si différent que Saphira, lui dit-elle. »

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

« Seulement parce que tu es aussi vaniteux qu'elle. »

L'orgueil de Fírnen s'abaissa d'un coup, piqué au vif. Il sentait qu'elle se moquait, et il ne l'appréciait pas.

« Si tu le dis », répondit-il, sur le ton des humiliés.


End file.
